


i'll be your shelter

by trvelyans



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvelyans/pseuds/trvelyans
Summary: “You are concerned,” Adam states plainly.He’d asked Dominique if she was concerned a few days ago, after he drove her home from the warehouse – she was too pre-occupied with other things, other worries, to answer his question at the time. Now, though, she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and directing her attention at Bobby again. “As the town's detective, I’m concerned for a citizen of Wayhaven,” she says shortly, hoping that Adam knows the irritation is not because of him. “I’m not concerned for the man underneath it.”“Yet you keep coming back to see him.”She grits her teeth. “He was hurt on my watch,” she says.“Did you invite him inside your apartment?”She glances over at Adam to see him already staring at her.“Yes,” she admits. “I did.”Adam doesn’t answer. He looks at Bobby again.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Bobby Marks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	i'll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for bobby being a creep !!!

This is the first time Dominique has thought of Bobby as handsome in many, _many_ years.

Which is incredibly morbid, considering where he is, with the blue stains like watercolour on his pale face looking even more inhuman under the harsh overhead lights of the medical room. It’s been a long time since she’s been around him without a (completely undeserved) overconfident look on his face, however, and the sight is a very welcome one. Thankfully, his vitals are fine – she stopped by this morning to check in with the nurses – and though he’s not getting any better, he’s not getting any worse. At least she won’t have to deal with his death on her conscience.

He’s already in her head much more than she’d like him to be.

She doesn’t regret ending their relationship. If she continued dating him – a thought that makes her nauseous – she would have lost too much of herself along the way, and she suspects that she never would have been able to come back from it. She doesn’t even know where she would be in her life right now if they were still together. Probably trying her best to maintain their house and properly raise their two kids (or three, if you include Bobby, which she certainly would). It’s his fault she broke up with him, anyway – all he did was complain about how cold and impersonal she was. The joke is on him, though. Now she’s much worse, and he’s the one that has to bear the brunt of it. 

Still, she doesn’t like that he was hurt on her watch. She should be better than this, _do_ better than this. What kind of detective is she if the people in her town get hurt when she’s standing right in front of them?

When they’re standing right in front of _her_ , trying to kiss her?

The thought makes her shake her head. How he was foolish enough to think she’d be tempted to give in to him, she’ll never understand. The last thing she ever wants is to be around him, let alone _kiss_ him. The reminder of his unwanted offer makes her regret coming to check on him in the first place, and she turns away only to find Adam standing beside her, staring through the window, too.

“You are concerned,” he states plainly.

He’d asked her if she was concerned a few days ago, after he drove her home from the warehouse – she was too pre-occupied with other things, other _worries_ , to answer his question at the time. Now, though, she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and directing her attention at Bobby again. “As the town's detective, I’m concerned for a citizen of Wayhaven,” she says shortly, hoping that Adam knows the irritation is not because of him. “I’m not concerned for the man underneath it.”

“Yet you keep coming back to see him.”

Dominique grits her teeth. “He was hurt on my watch,” she says.

“Did you invite him inside your apartment?”

She glances over at Adam to see him already staring at her.

“Yes,” she admits. “I did.”

Adam doesn’t answer. He looks at Bobby again.

“Believe me, I wish I hadn’t.” Dominique leans against the windowsill, frowning. “I should have told him to leave like I always do. Not that it ever works, of course. The day you walked me home, when that supernatural collapsed behind us?” She swallows. “ _He_ was the thing I had to deal with. If he had seen them… I don’t even want to think about it. He was irritating enough about seeing you there with me, and he wouldn’t leave no matter how many times I told him to. Even when I managed to push past him, he grabbed me by the wrist and called me ‘angel’, and…” Dominique shakes her head again, wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to _me_.” Adam steps in front of her, his face troubled, and she certainly doesn’t protest when the movement hides Bobby from view. “Does he often touch you like that?”

“Yes, he does,” she replies with a bitter laugh she can’t hold back. “Bobby has never been good with boundaries. Telling him not to do something is like telling a dog not to run after a ball they’re entirely certain you threw even though you’ve been nothing but empty-handed. Part of the reason we broke up is because he always told me that I needed to stop being such an ‘agonizingly boring buzzkill.’” Repeating the insult still stings ever-so-slightly, even though she couldn’t care less about his opinion, on her or her interests or anything else. “Even when responded that I was… _trying_ to be better for him, because he really was all I had at the time, he wouldn’t stop.”

Adam’s jaw clenches. At this rate, all of his teeth are going to shatter.

“It’s fine,” she hastens to say.

“It’s not,” Adam replies. “And it concerns me greatly that you would think that.”

“Bobby is a bully,” she responds, “but he’s a bully I can handle, even when he pushes me around and tries to kiss me, so –”

“He _what_?”

And Dominique had thought Adam was angry _before_ …

“I didn’t _let_ him,” she replies. She didn’t mean to tell Adam about the kiss, either, but it had slipped out before she could stop herself. Being around him so often has already gotten her in far too much trouble for her own good. “I stopped him before he touched me, and –“

“It doesn’t matter,” Adam interrupts, green eyes narrowing to slits as he steps closer to her. “Did you _tell_ him you wanted him to?”

She can’t help but be slightly annoyed about how worried he is. He doesn’t need to be. She can handle it. “ _No_ –“

“And he tried to anyway?”

“Adam.” Dominique steps forward and places her hands on his chest before she can think of anything else to do. “It’s fine.”

She can feel his heavy breathing steady, and the hardened edges of his face ease into something softer. She swears, too, that she can feel his heartbeat slow down under her touch.

“ _Dominique_ ,” he breathes, eyebrows drawing together again, “it _isn’t_.” He sounds confused – no, not confused. Disappointed, or perhaps disbelieving that she could think something so stupid. She knows how stupid it is. She doesn’t need him to tell her that.

“I can handle it,” she assures him, letting her hands fall by her sides when he’s calmed down enough. The last thing she’d need is for anyone else to see her – especially with Adam – when she was supposed to be returning to the station. “I can handle him. He may be… _persistent,_ but unfortunately for him, I know how to push his buttons, too.”

Adam leans back. “Of that I have no doubt,” he responds, and if she weren’t paying such close attention to him she wouldn’t have noticed the almost _affectionate_ way he said it. Dominique smiles, slightly flustered, as Adam glances over at Bobby again and wrinkles his nose.

“I hope I never meet this man face-to-face,” he says slowly. “I would not want to undo all the hard work the Agency has done in convincing people that vampires aren’t monsters.” The slight smirk that appears on Adam’s face gives away that he’s joking – a very rare occurrence, even rarer than the small smiles he occasionally lets slip that she’s practically started memorizing and replaying in her mind late at night when she can't sleep - but even as she chuckles, she doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken. After a second, Adam turns away from the window once more. “I apologize for keeping you,” he continues. “I should… let you return to what you were doing.”

“Yes, I’m much later than I told Douglas I’d be.” He waits for her to finish buttoning up her coat, hands behind his back as his eyes run up and down the length of the hallway and train on the people who pass by. He looks everywhere but her face - she can't help but feel a pang of disappointment. “Thank you for… well…” Dominique gestures noncommittally. “Keeping me company.”

“Of course,” he replies. He opens his mouth to say something more, than decides against it and brushes past her.

She’s looking at Bobby one last time when she hears Adam call out to her.

“If he _does_ hurt you,” he says, “you would tell me?”

She almost rolls her eyes. She doesn't. “You’ll be the first I call,” she answers.

“Good.” Satisfied, he nods in her direction. “I will see you soon, Dom–“ He clears his throat -“ _Detective_.”

She nods in return. “You too,” she replies. With his eyes focused on her, Adam lingers in the hallway for a few seconds longer before turning on his heel and striding away.

Dominique doesn’t linger, though. She tightens her scarf around her neck and heads for the door, eager to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! thank you for reading ! i hope you enjoyed !!!
> 
> i don't want this fic to seem like misery porn or anything, i kinda just wanted to show the difference in relationship between bobby and dom and dom and adam. in the past, bobby disrespected her, belittled her, treated her poorly, etc, and now, even though they're not together (yet) adam treats her with respect and dignity even when she does let her guard down around him (just a little bit tho hehehe). so i hope that's kind of the feeling it left you with !!! bobby truly cannot be stanned
> 
> thank you again for reading !!! as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can find more of dom and adam at my tumblr @ trvelyans :)) love you bye !!!


End file.
